Homecoming
"Homecoming" is the twenty-first episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman, and directed by Steve Pearlman. It is the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 11, 2018. This episode is the first part of the season seven finale and the series finale. Synopsis As the residents of Hyperion Heights celebrate the breaking of the curse, Henry is visited by Wish Rumple, who's hatched an evil plan to use Ella and Lucy to keep Weaver from destroying the Dark One powers. In order to stop him, Henry, Roni, Weaver and Rogers must travel to the Wish Realm, home to versions of some of our most beloved and fearsome characters. In a flashback, a discouraged Young Henry is visited by Wish Rumple and offered a deal that could have tragic consequences. Recap Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills*/Roni/Evil Queen (Serum)*File:721ApprenticeVision2.pngFile:721ApprenticeVision12.png *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin*/Weaver/ Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Guest Starring *Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry*/Sir Henry (Wish Realm) *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan (Wish Realm) *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) *JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel (Wish Realm) *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice*/Apprentice (Wish Realm) Co-Starring *Sarah Grey as Princess *James Rittinger as Handsome Prince *Trevor Roberts as Remy Uncredited *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard* *Rebecca Mader as Zelena* *Shannon Lucio as Seer* *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan*https://imgur.com/Ib9L4Mn https://imgur.com/BjwRvG8 *Patrick Fischler as Isaac Heller* *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood* *Jason Burkart as Little John* *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet* Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the "O" of "Once" formed by a portal.File:721Title.png **It is also the second Season Seven title card so far to not feature the Seattle skyline. The first is from "The Guardian". *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 6, 2018. Production Notes *Adam Horowitz has stated that the Henry seen in the flashback with Rumplestiltskin was Sir Henry from the Wish Realm, and not Henry Mills. *A scene where Regina was confronted by Wish Grumpy, Wish Granny and Wish Blue Fairy by the statue of King David and Queen Snow was deleted from the episode.File:721Promo2.jpg File:721Promo6.jpg et al. **However, this scene can still be seen in promotional pictures. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The flashback where Sir Henry meets Rumplestiltskin takes place sometime after "Tougher Than the Rest" and (due to the time travel revealed in "Is This Henry Mills?") several years before "Breadcrumbs". *The Seattle events take place after "Is This Henry Mills?". *The present day Wish Realm events take place around a decade after "Breadcrumbs". Episode Connections *The Dark Curse was broken in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Mr. Samdi was killed by the Wish Realm counterpart of Rumplestiltskin in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Rogers was hospitalized after getting too close to Tilly in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Sabine rescued Drew in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Henry became the Author in "Operation Mongoose Part 2". *Henry mentions the time Emma wished on a cupcake to not be alone, an event in "Pilot". *Rumpelstiltskin became a coward in "Manhattan". *The Seer told Rumplestiltskin that Henry would be his undoing in "Manhattan". *Regina killed the Wish Realm counterpart of Snow White and David and rescued Emma in "Wish You Were Here". *How the ink for the Author's Pen got in Cruella De Vil's hair is explained in "Sympathy for the De Vil". *As the Apprentice tests Henry, clips from "Operation Mongoose Part 2", "The Brothers Jones", "Ruby Slippers", "Page 23", "Mother's Little Helper", "The Final Battle Part 1" and "The Final Battle Part 2" appear. *The Wish Realm counterpart of Rumplestiltskin references the titles of two episodes depicting Rumplestiltskin's backstory. **He tells a young Henry "some scars go more than skin deep", a reference to the Season One episode "Skin Deep". **After kidnapping Jacinda and Lucy, he tells Henry "I prey on desperate souls, remember?", a reference to the Season One episode "Desperate Souls". *Wish Rumplestiltskin calls Henry the Truest Believer, a title he was first acknowledged by in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, the Little Mermaid from The Little Mermaid fairytale, Cruella de Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, the Apprentice from The Sorcerer's Apprentice story, and Peter Pan from the Peter Pan story. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The table which Rumplestiltskin places the snow globe (where Jacinda and Lucy are trapped) onto in the Dark Castle is a modified version of the rack,File:721BeUndone.png a well-known medieval instrument of torture. This rack has spiked rollers designed to slice into the skin and muscles of the victim's back, an "improvement" made by the French. **The same torture device was sitting in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department in the Season Five episode "The Brothers Jones".File:515EvilTwin.png The black cage in the great hall,File:721ReallyHad.png where Cruella is trapped, is another re-used prop from the episode, where it was sitting in the corner of the sheriff's station.File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png **The cage and the rack could also be seen in Dream World version of the original Dark Castle in the Season Six premiere "The Savior".File:601CastleTransforms.png File:601TakesHand.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *Wish Rumplestiltskin implies that he and his other version heard the prophecy about the boy being their undoing on the same day they met the Seer. That is not true, at least for Original Rumplestiltskin, who didn't get that prophecy until years after his first encounter with the Seer. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *500 Alexander Street in Vancouver doubles as the exterior of Rogers home.File:721WavingAtHerDad.png *The scenes by the Wish Realm version of Rumplestiltskin's Farm was filmed in Vancouver's Everett Crowley Park. A deleted scene with Roni and the Wish Realm version of Grumpy, Granny and the Blue Fairy by the statue of Queen Snow and King David was filmed in the same location. International Titles Videos 7x21 - Homecoming - Promo References }} ---- fr:7x21